The Goth Girl and her Shadow
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Gwen saw Heather and Trent kissed she ran away to the forest and crying, until she meant a mysterious young man who is hiding something from her.
1. The Loneliness

**A/N: Adapted from _CartoonNetwork90sFan._ Read & Review!**

* * *

After Gwen found her key with Trent's help, she saw a letter on her bed. She thought and believed was from Trent and it told her to meet him at the docks. So the goth girl left and went to go see Trent as the letter advised. However, when Gwen got the docks, she saw something she did not want to see: Trent was kissing Heather. Gwen dropped the letter and crumbled it up, feeling very hurt and angry, she then ran away crying.

Trent got the evil Asian girl off him as he saw the goth girl go away, the girl he had strong feelings for. "Gwen, wait, come back!"

Heather smirked, she had planned this all along. "Perfect."

Trent glared at Heather, he was going to make her pay for this once they would get things settled. "You're nothing but a cold-hearted snake!" he then ditched her to run away and find Gwen.

* * *

At the forest, Gwen was sitting on the grass and crying her eyes out. She didn't even want to come to Total Drama, she didn't even want this to be apart of her life, she had fallen in love with Trent, the only person worth talking to around here. She felt like her life couldn't get any worse than this, but it probably would.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked.

Gwen looked up to see who was talking to her, it was a young man who was probably two years older than her with black hair and a blue beanie hat, wearing a green hoodie, a black jacket over top of it, blue jeans, black and white shoes. "Who are you?" she sniffled.

"I could be asking you the same thing." the man lightly chuckled in an attempt to bring her to a better mood.

Gwen heaved a sharp sigh before bringing him up to speed with what just happened. "Well, I ran away, because... I saw this guy I really like and he was kissing a girl I really hate... We all hate her... But they were making out!"

"Man, that really sucks." the man felt her pain, not being too old to shrug off teen drama like any other adult would.

"Tell me about it..." Gwen was very angry now. "Man, I didn't even sign up for this stupid show!"

The man couldn't help but laugh now.

Gwen glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you remind me of my little sister," the man said, settling himself after laughs. "She gets easily irritated with people sometimes too."

Gwen seemed to smile at little. "Really, that's cool... What's her name?"

"Jennifer, but we call her 'Jen' for short."

' _Attention, campers!_ ' Chris called over the PA system, cutting this sweet moment rather short. ' _It's time to unlock your treasure! Arrgh!_ '

Gwen rolled her eyes, she really hated Chris and that he interrupted this moment, then looked back to the man. "Great... I better go, umm... What's your name?"

"Jamie." the man gave his name.

"I'm Gwen," the goth teen then gave her name as she got ready to leave. "I gotta go, it was nice meeting you, Jamie."

"Same here, Gwen." Jamie smiled.

Gwen was about to go, but she couldn't leave without possibly never seeing him again, she looked back at him before getting back to camp. "Hey, you think we'll see each other again?" But when she looked back, there was no one there, Jamie was gone. "That's weird..." she said to herself before leaving.

* * *

Unknown to Gwen, Jamie was hiding in the shadows, behind a tree.

"Don't worry, Gwen, we'll see each other again." Jamie quietly promised as Gwen left, vowing to meet her before she may get eliminated off the show or before this season would be through.


	2. The Elimination

As soon as everyone opened their treasure, they were shocked at what Heather got.

"Look at this, an invincibility pass," Heather felt victorious. "Looks like I'm safe tonight."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the Queen Bee. "For now..."

"All right, everyone, get yer stuff that ye got and put it in your cabins," Chris announced with a laugh. "Arrggh."

Duncan was annoyed by that. "Are you gonna get out of that pirate get-up?"

"Duncan, don't ruin my moment!" Chris glared at him.

* * *

As Gwen got ready for the ceremony tonight, she saw red eyes looking at her. When she blinked, it was suddenly gone. She had to wonder if it was really there or if her mind was simply playing tricks on her.

"That's funny, I thought I saw something..." Gwen said to herself quietly.

"Hey girl," LeShawna looked to the goth. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just thought I saw something." Gwen shrugged it off.

* * *

It was then time for the elimination ceremony and the Screaming Gophers went over the old process for the audience at home to catch up to speed with the plate of marshmallows. When their names were called, they would be safe, but Chris would draw out the final person between two just for the drama and suspense. It was then finally revealed who was leaving tonight.

"Trent my man, looks like you're out." Chris told the cool guy of the group.

"But I thought you all liked me," Trent was surprised, then looked to his crush of the whole seasonal team. "Gwen?"

"Trent, I liked you, but you kissed the wrong person!" Gwen sneered at him, full of hate and hurt.

"But, I was told that you never wanted to see me again and that you hated me!"

"Who told you that bull crap?"

"Heather."

Gwen sighed, she should have known, but she didn't want to hear from him anymore. "Trent, I liked you a lot, but I don't think it won't work anymore."

"What're you saying?" Trent looked a little crushed right now.

"I'm saying that you need to find someone else who loves you a lot..."

"I get what you're saying... But... Can we still be friends?"

Gwen quickly cheered up with a laugh. "Of course we can." she then hugged him.

"Trent, the Boat of Losers is waiting for you." Chris said, rather impatiently.

"Well, see you guys later..." Trent said before he left the island for good and could never come back. Ever.

* * *

Jamie was hiding in the forest and was watching the campers. More specifically, the loner goth girl he was now friends with.

"The guy leaving must be who Gwen was talking about," Jamie said to himself, he then saw Heather as she was leaving somewhere. "That must be the one who kissed him..." he looked angry. "Well, you little bitch, I'm gonna make your nightmares come true for what you did." he promised, darkly. He may not had known Heather, but that girl hurt Gwen and he was now attached to Gwen and determined to make her feel better, he would attempt to help her forget about her worries and her future problems. Gwen deserved so much better.


	3. The Walk

After Trent's elimination, everyone went back to their cabins. All of them, but the goth girl.

"Gwen," Bridgette looked to her. "Aren't you coming?"

"I will pretty soon... I just need to clear up my head first, I'm gonna take a walk." Gwen replied as calmly as she could.

"Okay... Good night then." Bridgette said before leaving.

* * *

The goth girl did take her walk and she decided to go into the forest, she was hoping to see Jamie again.

"Jamie?" Gwen called. "Are you here?"

Suddenly, there was a growling heard.

"What was that?" Gwen sounded scared. "Hello...?" J-Jamie?"

All of the sudden, a pack of wolves appeared and stood in front of Gwen, surrounding her, growling and snarling. They seemed to be very hungry.

"Um... Nice wolves..." Gwen gulped as she backed up, fearing for her life. "I'm not gonna do anything to you!" she smiled nervously.

The wolves just growled as they came closer for her.

"Hey, she's not on your guys's menu!" a voice called.

Gwen recognized the voice instantly. "Jamie!"

"Hey Gwen," Jamie greeted her casually, but glared at the carnivorous predators. "You guys should know better than to try attack a person I know unless I hate them!"

The wolves whimpered, seeming to be afraid and stunned by Jamie.

"It's okay, guys," Jamie soothed them. "Run along... I'll catch you guys later."

Gwen was a little surprised and confused by what her new friend just did to save her life. "Wait... You can understand them?"

"Yeah, I have great communication with wolves." Jamie said to her with a smile.

"That's cool."

"Yeah... So, I guess he's gone?"

"Who, Trent?" Gwen shrugged, but answered him anyway. "Yeah, he's gone, but we're just friends now."

"That's good."

Gwen smiled at him, but her curiosity got the better of her about him, she didn't think anyone would reside in Camp Wawanakwa with a family. "So, answer me this... Why are you here, do you live around here or something?"

"No, I'm just here because I can get away from people," Jamie replied. "I just thought I could get away from people... Just being here by myself."

"Aren't your parents worried about you?"

Jamie frowned and looked away.

Gwen blinked, did she hurt his feelings somehow? "What's wrong?"

"My parents are dead..."

Gwen gasped, she wasn't expecting that. "That's awful... Do you know how it happened?"

"Someone killed them while I was coming back from college," Jamie explained softly, it was indeed sad, but he wouldn't mind telling anyone about it if they wanted to know. "Luckily though, my two little sisters made it okay... But, somehow, they lost their memory from it and they got adopted."

"That's really awful," Gwen frowned, she could relate somehow, but not as extreme and decided to tell him about it, it might make him feel better. "My dad died from cancer... He couldn't walk or eat well... After his death, my mom tries really hard for me and my little brother... She doesn't want to remarry and have a new husband."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Listen Jamie, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with all you've done for me..." Gwen said, then hugged him instantly.

"It's no problem." Jamie smiled down at her.

Gwen blushed a little. "He's so warm..." she muttered to herself, then realized how late it was and decided to let him go. "I better get going and get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Gwen..."

"Hey, if you want... Maybe you can meet my friends," Gwen invited, but once again when she turned around, she found him gone and she sighed a little, shaking her head. "I guess I gotta get used to this whole disappearing act."


	4. The Nightmare

Heather had just got done with taking a shower and was now getting ready for bed. "Well, so far my plan is going well," she said to herself. "As soon as I get rid of the rest of those losers, I'll win the million dollar prize!" she laughed like a true villain.

The queen bee walked out of the communal bathroom to get back to her cabin to get some sleep.

"You're the one who did that to Gwen, huh?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Heather turned around, hearing the voice. "Who's there?"

But there was nobody there. She could have sworn she saw heard something.

"Duncan, if that's you doing this, I swear, you will pay for this!" Heather hissed.

"You better start running before I catch you." the voice threatened.

Heather gulped, she was slightly afraid now. "Okay, Mr. Mysterious... Come on out... So I can hurt you."

"Silly girl, you think I'm gonna be afraid of you?" the voice sounded closer now.

Heather turned around to find a young man with black hair, a blue beanie hat, a green hoodie with a black jacket over top of it, jeans, and shoes. It had been Jamie!

"Who are you!?" Heather demanded. "And where did you come from!?"

"I'm your worst nightmare." the man told her before his eyes flashed red.

"You shouldn't have red eyes, that's insane!"

"Insane, huh? Then watch this!" The figure changed into a shadow only it wasn't a normal shadow, for it had red eyes, very sharp fangs, a long cloak that was made out of darkness and also it had very sharp claws.

Heather screamed, nearly scared to death. "What _are_ you!?"

"Your worst nightmare." the figure told her in a demonic voice, unleashing some shadows.

Heather closed her eyes, waiting for the nightmare to come true, but she opened her eyes again to see nothing was there. "Could I have been hallucinating...?" she whispered to herself, shakily. "That... Whatever it is, was probably my imagination..." she then left to go back to the cabin.

* * *

Jamie was now sitting on a branch, watching and looking at the queen bee of Total Drama Island. "You were not hallucinating..." he taunted. "It was the real deal... Let me tell you, it's not over yet... Not for you anyway. You shouldn't have messed around with Gwen's heart."


	5. The Breakfast

The next morning, the remaining campers, DJ, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Lindsay, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, and Owen, were up and having their disgusting, so-called, breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Gwen?" LeShawna asked, sounding worried.

"Last time I checked, she was going to take a walk." Bridgette informed, having been the last one to see her.

* * *

As if right on cue, Gwen was now up and coming to get her own breakfast.

"Hey girl, there you are, where were you yesterday?" LeShawna asked.

"I was walking around to clear my head, until I was rounded up in the forest." Gwen replied dryly.

"Hm... Okay, I was so worried about you."

"Thanks, LeShawna said softly." Gwen went up to get her tray, but headed to the door to go outside with her breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm just gonna eat my breakfast in the forest, I'll be back later." Gwen said before leaving.

Lindsay blinked, then looked to the other girls. "Is Gretchen okay?"

"I dunno, I think she still hurts from the whole Trent thing." LeShawna shrugged.

Heather suddenly came in and she looked a little shook up. She saw that everybody was giving her a dirty look. Except, of course, for Lindsay.

"What's the matter, honey?" Duncan taunted with a laugh. "Lose all your make-up?"

Heather glared at him as she got her breakfast. "Shut up, Duncan!"

* * *

At the forest, Gwen went to eat her 'breakfast', waiting for Jamie to show up, she knew he would be here.

"What _is_ that?" Jamie wrinkled his nose as he went to join the goth girl.

"You mean this breakfast?" Gwen looked at him. "It's Chef's gruel."

"Looks like garbage to me."

Gwen laughed at that as she forced herself to eat the only thing she was able to eat for food around here.

"It's a good thing I'm a meatatarian." Jamie said to her, he would join her anyway.

"What's that?"

"I only eat meat and no vegetables."

"Kinda like the polar opposite of Bridgette..." Gwen murmured to herself, she remembered that the surfer girl was a solid vegetarian, especially when it came to seafood. "So, how do you eat?" she then asked him.

"I like to hunt for food."

"With your wolf buddies?"

"Haha, very funny," Jamie sounded sarcastic, but he actually found her question funny. "You know, you're actually pretty funny."

Gwen blushed at that. "Not that funny."

"I do hunt with them sometimes." Jamie then admitted.

"How long since you'd known them?" Gwen had to ask and could since they were alone. "Do you treat them like pets?"

"Most of the time... Mainly, they sometimes follow me... Hey, maybe I could show you them sometime."

"I don't know, Jamie," Gwen rubbed her arm nervously. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, you should be fine." Gwen thought it over and looked back after a minute. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you for coming, Gwen."

"Anytime, Jamie... Anytime..."

"You know, you look familiar to me a little..."

"Do you watch the show?"

"Can't, nobody has cable except Bigfoot."

"Right..." Gwen gave a glance at that statement, she wanted to believe him, but that sounded outrageous.

"Well... I'll think about it, I'm just glad you're here."

Gwen smiled, she missed Trent, but she felt a closer bond with Jamie, even if he was a few years older.


	6. The Bond

"So, Jamie, where do you live?" Gwen asked, deciding to get to know her new friend a little bit better after they finished breakfast together.

"I live in New Jersey in my best friend's basement." Jamie replied.

"Basement?" Gwen gave him a look.

"Crazy, I know, but he knew about my parents' death and he offered to let me live with him..."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Coop, but his mom always called him Harold."

Gwen laughed, having known a Harold that was a total geek and loser. "Harold..." she then stopped laughing since this was his best friend and she shouldn't laugh. "Sorry about that... So, what's he like?"

"He's really awesome and a cool person to hang around," Jamie explained with a fond smile. "Especially since he got this giant robot called Megas."

"A giant robot?" Gwen glanced back at him.

"You sound like you don't believe me."

"Not really..."

"Well then... How's this?" Jamie sat up, showing her a picture of the robot known as Megas XLR.

"Oh my God..." Gwen whispered in shock. "There really is a giant robot..."

"Told ya," Jamie replied with a smile. "And there's this other person in our group who I consider a friend."

"Who's that?"

"Her name is Kiva and she's from the future."

"The future?" Gwen was surprised again, but since the giant robot was real, maybe this girl Kiva is too.

"Yeah, she really got strict about how Coop changed her robot."

"Sounds almost like Courtney to me."

"Kiva's pretty cool when you get to know her." Jamie said with a smile.

Gwen stood up and went to walk. However, when she did, she tripped over a branch and wa about to fall, until Jamie caught her in an instant.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jamie whispered to her.

"Uh-huh," Gwen replied out loud before thinking. ' _Oh my God, he's really cute for a guy older than me._ '

' _She's really cute and pretty for someone who's younger than me._ ' Jamie thought to himself then.

Gwen blushed from the rescue. "Thanks, Jamie."

"No problem," Jamie smiled back. "Wanna go back to your cabin?"

"Sure."

"Just close your eyes and think of something you enjoy."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Trust me..."

"Okay." Gwen said, then closed her eyes as told.

Jamie changed both him and Gwen into one big shadow and headed back to the cabin. Once they got there, Gwen changed back to normal and Jamie lay her on her bed and disappeared suddenly.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes. "Wow, how'd we get here so fast?" she then saw a letter in surprise. "A letter?"

 _ **'Gwen,**_

 _ **I swear no one will hurt you anymore, for I am your shadow, I will protect you.'**_

Gwen hugged the letter, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you, Jamie." she whispered in gratitude.


	7. The Robbery

_'Attention campers, report outside immediately!'_ Chris announced.

Gwen sighed. "Of course..." she put the letter away, that way, no one could steal it, and she headed outside.

"Okay campers," Chris said to the remaining campers who were with him today. "Today's challenge is..."

"Stealing the million dollars." a voice said.

Everyone gasped as they saw robbers with guns. DJ screamed like a little girl, he was fearing for his life right now.

"Cool, robbers!" Izzy grinned. "What're you guys gonna do? Capture us and threaten to shoot us? Huh? Huh!?"

"IZZY!" Everyone except the robbers snapped at her.

"You know, that's not a bad idea..." the lead robber said darkly.

* * *

The next scene showed the campers, along with Chris and Chef tied up.

"Thanks a lot, Izzy." Heather scoffed.

"Please don't hurt my beautiful face, just spare me!" Chris cried out.

"Quiet you!" the lead robber hissed. "Where's the millions of dollars?"

"Ask Chef." Chris said quickly, trying to get out of this hostage situation.

"ME!?" Chef barked at him. "You're the one who'd hid it, pretty boy!"

"Stop arguing!" Gwen snapped at both men.

"Say boss, should we go around and look for the money?" the robber asked the leader.

"Yes," the leader nodded. "Go."

* * *

Jamie was hiding in the shadows and saw Gwen tied up with her fellow unhappy campers with the host and Chef.

"Gwen, no..." Jamie looked sad, but then growled aggressively and protectively. His eyes turned red.

* * *

"Boss, we looked everywhere and didn't find nuthin'." the second robber told the leader.

"What!" the leader was displeased, then turned to Chris. "All right, old man, where is it?"

"I'm not old, I'm only in my mid twenties!" Chris retorted.

"Umm, dudes?" Geoff looked up in slight alarm. "Is it supposed to be that dark today?"

Everyone turned and saw that the whole sky was dark as night, even though it was still just mid morning.

"What the hell?" the leader snarled.

"You shouldn't have messed around with these people..." a voice said.

Heather recognized this voice. "It's the same voice I heard last night!"

"Show yourself!" the lead robber demanded.

An unusual shadow appeared and came as it had red eyes and was made out of darkness, but it appeared to have very sharp claws and sharp fangs.

"I wasn't hallucinating after all!" Heather called, she had witnesses about this nightmare.

DJ suddenly fainted from too much excitement. The robbers wet themselves from the sight of the shadow. It was too much for them.

"Let's get out of here!" one robber called before running with the others.

"Cowards!" the leader snapped at his henchmen.

"Leave now!" the voice demanded.

"Never!" the leader huffed.

The stranger unleashed some shadows to him.

The leader gulped. "Um, wait for me, guys!" he called before leaving.

The shadow hero untied all the campers, even Heather, then untied Chris and Chef and grabbed Gwen. It wrapped around her with a cloak and teleported by shadows, leaving with her.

"Um, what just happened?" Geoff looked confused.

* * *

"Whoa, that was cool... Yet weird at the same time..." Gwen said, glad to have her life saved for another day.

"Glad you're okay." the hero told her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Shadow Master and it's my duty to protect you from the shadows."

"Well, thank you so much," Gwen smiled, then her eyes widened as the figure disappeared, much to her dismay. "Not again..."


	8. The Recovery

"DJ, wake up." Bridgette's voice was heard.

"Wake up, dude." Geoff added.

DJ groaned and finally woke up to see them. "What happened?"

"You fainted like a little girl." Duncan told him, nonchalantly.

"Duncan!" Bridgette gave him a look.

DJ squealed a little, a bit scared and nervous. "Where's the robbers?"

"They're gone, that shadow thing rescued us." Bridgette explained.

"Speaking of shadows, could someone tell me what the heck that thing was?"

"I don't know, dude, it was creepy, did you see those fangs?" Geoff flinched in memory.

Izzy laughed. "I like that shadow person... I hope we can see it again!"

"Umm, let's hope not..." DJ cringed.

"Dude, if we didn't get tied up thanks to someone's big mouth..." Chris said distantly, then coughed, implying Izzy before he continued. "I could've took a picture of that Shadow Freak and this show could've had a lot more ratings!"

Lindsay noticed someone missing. "Where did Gabrielle go?"

"That shadow person took her." LeShawna answered, knowing exactly who she meant.

"WHAT!?" Chris gasped. "Okay, I do not need to deal with laywers, I already got laywers trying to sue me thanks to Courtney. Chef, get a rescue party to find Gwen."

* * *

"I'm already back," Gwen went to come outside with them. "I was in the cabin."

"But that shadow dude took you!" Owen cried to her. "We saw it!"

"Yeah, he took me back to the cabin," Gwen explained, putting her hands on her hips. "And he has a name... He called himself 'The Shadow Master'."

"The Shadow Master?" Owen asked.

"Yeah... He's not all that bad..." Gwen seemed to have a sly smile about this shadow master.

DJ gulped. "You sure about that? I mean, did you see what he was wearing?"

"And those red eyes." Owen added.

"And those sharp claws!" Geoff interjected.

"And those sharp fangs, they look like they belong to a werewolf!" Duncan was even alarmed.

"I did... And I liked it." Gwen insisted.

"Of course you would." Heather scoffed.

Gwen snarled at the queen bee.

"I'm not afraid of you, Gothy," Heather taunted the girl, not impressed with her scare tactics, then whispered under her breath. "Except for maybe of that shadow demon..."

* * *

Gwen came to the girls she could only consider as friends once it was down to a few of them than starting with 22 campers. "Bridgette, LeShawna, can I talk to you?" she asked them, quietly.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Bridgette asked, worriedly.

"Whatever you do, don't say anything." Gwen made them promise.

"We won't, girl, we promise." LeShawna assured, feeling on good terms with the girl as well.

"All right," Gwen knew she could trust them and decided to tell them of the mysterious behavior she had been having lately. "After Heather pulled that stunt with Trent, I met a mysterious guy, who's a couple of years older than us."

"What's his name?" Bridgette asked.

"Jamie."


	9. The Introduction

"Jamie?" Bridgette and LeShawna asked.

"Who's Jamie?" Bridgette asked.

"This guy I meant when I was hurt by Trent when he kissed Heather," Gwen explained with a smile. "He helped me out a lot."

"Is he cute like Justin or Harold?" LeShawna asked with a sly smirk.

* * *

 _ **At the Playa De Losers...**_

Suddenly, both Justin and Harold sneezed.

"Bless you, Justin~..." Katie and Sadie told the teen they loved the most on the show, following him like lost puppies, day in and day out.

"Thank you, ladies." Justin gave them a wink, his crystal blue eyes sparkling when he did.

Katie and Sadie sighed dreamily and blushed, fainting together like the best friends they were at heart.

* * *

 _ **Back at the camp...**_

"Well..." Gwen blushed at her friends' question about Jamie being cute.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Bridgette asked, the girl seemed to get distant suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, come on, I'll take you both to them." Gwen snapped herself out of it.

The goth girl took her two friends to meet her new crush.

* * *

"Gwen, what're you doing!?" Jamie whispered sharply to her, pulling her as soon as he saw the other mortal girls she was among.

"What?" Gwen looked to him. "I want you to meet my friends."

"I don't want anybody to know about me except for you!"

"Come on, Jamie, they won't tell anyone, please...?"

Jamie looked to the surfer girl and the sister with a 'tude, thinking those two girls probably wouldn't say anything. "All right... But just them, no one else!"

"Thank you, Jamie!" Gwen happily hugged him.

Jamie blushed again.

* * *

Finally, they all decided to meet and get to know each other better a little.

"I'm Bridgette, it's nice to meet you."

"And I'm LeShawna, how's it goin'?"

"Well, I'm Jamie..."

The next thing you know, the four sat down and talked to each other about life and everything. Well, almost everything.

"You lost your parents!?" Bridgette gasped at the news given to her about her new friend.

"Yes." Jamie said softly.

"How did you survive?" LeShawna wondered.

"I had friends that helped me."

"Bridgette, where are you?" a familiar voice called out.

"Who's that?" Jamie looked startled.

"That's Geoff, I better go," Bridgette stood up with a friendly smile as usual. "It was nice to meet you, Jamie."

"I've better go as well," LeShawna agreed, standing next to her. "I better go before 'Queenie' tries to take my stuff. I'll see you guys later."

Jamie and Gwen left as the two other girls went off. Gwen then decided to sit on Jamie's lap and put her head on his chest.

"Thank you for letting me do this." Gwen smiled, gratefully.

"No problem," Jamie whispered. "No one will hurt you while I'm here."

"Thank you..." Gwen repeated, feeling the best that she has ever felt.


	10. The Talk

Gwen left when Chris for today's challenge. Meanwhile, Jamie was sitting on a branch from a tree, thinking about the goth girl.

"Hello, James." a voice greeted.

Jamie turned around to see a young woman with black hair, a white dress and had the body of a beautiful teenage girl. He gasped once he realized who it was. "Mom..."

"How are you, honey?" Miranda asked with a smile.

"I'm doing great," Jamie said distantly. "I thought I'd come up here... It's great to get away from people."

Miranda had a small laugh. "I see you haven't changed a lot, my son."

"Yeah, but, I've been feeling a little weird when I met this girl, her name is Gwen." Jamie brought her up to speed with what has been going on lately for him this week.

"Gwen Fahlenbock?"

"I think so, why do you ask, Mom?"

Miranda smiled. "When you were in Kindergarten, you had a teacher named Megan Fahlenblock who was young Gwendolyn's mother."

"So, that means Gwen was a younger student in my class..." Jamie had a distant memory of that. Gwen wasn't old enough to be in the Kindergarden class Jamie went to, but she often joined her mother to show her what school would be like years before anyone else normally would at her age since Gwen wasn't ready for preschool.

"Uh-huh."

"I never knew that maybe I didn't talk to her as much." Jamie said softly.

"I'm thinking you have feelings for her as well." Miranda had a small smirk.

Jamie blushed once his mother said that. "Well, she is pretty hot and nice and beautiful..."

Miranda had a laugh again. "I see, I think you two would make a beautiful couple, I also proud of you for using your powers for good, James, or should I say 'The Shadow Master'?"

"Yeah, that name just came to me in my head." Jamie shrugged about the name as well.

"I must get going," Miranda told him delicately. "In the meantime, you must tell Jennifer and Michelene about us." she said, referring to how she was able to visit in the afterlife, but there was a secret to it.

"Don't worry, Mom, I will." Jamie promised.

Miranda smiled. "I know you will, your father and I are both proud of our children... Goodbye, my son." she said before disappearing.

"Goodbye, Mom." Jamie said softly, missing her already.


	11. The Aftermath

Weeks passed for both Jamie and Gwen. The young man was happy when Gwen was in the final two with a large boy named Owen who you can be friends with when you first meet him also, he thought was funny when Heather got her hair shaved off so now she's bald, but, she wore a wig so nobody will notice. When the final two came, most people, including Bridgette was cheering for Owen while some cheered for Gwen. Owen ended up winning the million dollars and he shared half the money with Gwen and used the rest for a party.

Months passed for Jamie because he missed Gwen a lot, because she had to compete in season 2 and 3 with two new contestants: a super fan named Sierra and a man who flirts with women and also is evil named Alejandro. She lost both seasons, but at the Playa de Losers she knew it was time for everyone to know Jamie.

* * *

"Everyone, I want you all to meet Jamie, he's my..." Gwen introduced and blushed in mid-sentence. "Boyfriend."

"He shouldn't be here because he isn't even a contestant!" Courtney hissed.

"Hey Little Miss CIT, Abby and Justine aren't contestant yet, they're here, so what's the difference?" LeShawna glared at her.

"Yeah, well, they have siblings who were contestants." Courtney retorted.

"Who're Justine and Abby?" Jamie asked, not remembering them from Total Drama.

"Justine is Justin's twin sister and Abby is Duncan's little sister," Gwen explained. "She's a delinquent like him."

Owen went to shake Jamie's hand and get to know him a little bit better. "Hi, I'm Owen... Do you like to party?"

Jamie shrugged. "I guess."

Owen nudged Gwen's shoulder as gently as he could.

Gwen rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm gonna talk to LeShawna and Trent... Make yourself comfortable, Jamie." she said before leaving.

* * *

Jamie went to a mini bar type place so he can get something to drink. Over there, he spotted a beautiful girl with tan skin, crystal blue eyes, black hair and wearing a two-piece dark purple bikini and went over to the girl.

"Hey."

"Oh, hello." the girl looked back at him.

"I'm Jamie, you must be, umm... Abby, right?"

"Actually, I'm Justine," the girl replied. "Abby's over there, pranking Harold." she then pointed to Duncan's sister.

Jamie looked at a girl with black hair with red streaks, in a black with skulls two-piece, throwing water balloons at the geek.

* * *

"Gosh!" Harold grunted. "Abby, stop throwing water balloons at me!"

"No way, Doris, it's fun!" Abby called with a wicked laugh.

"Duncan, control your sister!"

"Sorry Doris, but it's pretty funny." Duncan laughed as he watched his 'little' sister have some fun.

* * *

"I see what Gwen meant about having two delinquent siblings." Jamie shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, but Abby's a nice person once you get to know her." Justine assured.

"I guess Justin is the one talking to the two twins." Jamie assumed, seeing Justin with Katie and Sadie following him around yet again.

"Yeah, he's a very cool twin brother to have." Justine smiled, feeling blessed.

"Hey Justine, we're playing volleyball in the pool, wanna play?" Geoff invited.

"Sure, it was nice to meet you, Justine." Jamie smiled as he left.

"I see you already met my sister." someone said.

Jamie turned around to see a teen who looked like Justine, except he was well-built and his hair was kind of spiky. "Who are you?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"I'm Justin, Justine's twin brother."

"I'm Jamie, your sister looks kinda shy and scared."

"She is when meeting new people, but, no doubt about it, when we return back home, Mom probably take me away from her."

"What do you mean?" Jamie looked curious and slightly alarmed.

"After our dad died, it was my job to take care of Justine, but, Mom had this crazy idea to make me a model and that's how I am what I am today." Justin explained.

"Wow."

"I thought I could get away from Mom when I win the million dollars, I was gonna use it for me and my sister, I loved her deeply but, I couldn't because of Heather!" Justin became animated and snarled about the evil girl.

"I really can't stand that bitch," Jamie could relate. "But, I know how it is losing a family... I lost both parents and my two sisters lost their memory about them and now they're both adopted."

"I guess you and me have family problems."

"Yeah."


	12. The Reunion

A month later, Jamie learned all about the campers and enjoy their company, except for Heather and Alejandro. Chris was generous enough to let them visit their family for a couple weeks, Gwen decided to let Jamie meet her mother and brother.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home," Gwen called as she came through the front door, she never thought she'd be so happy to return home. "And I brought a guest."

Then a woman with brown hair, somewhere in her late 30's, wearing a purple blouse, light blue skirt and white high heels. She hugged her daughter instantly.

"Gwen, honey, it's good to see you again!" Megan was delighted. She then noticed the man with her teenage daughter. "And who's this fine man?"

"This is Jamie." Gwen introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Falenbock." Jamie greeted, politely.

Megan gasped once she saw him, she recognized him instantly. "I can't believe it... It's been so long, James..."

"You two know each other?" Gwen was surprised at their interaction.

"She was my Kindergarten Teacher." Jamie revealed with a smile.

"Really!?"

"Yes dear," Megan smiled. "You probably don't remember, but you always came to my class now and then before you started school yourself."

"I do remember that," Gwen said actually. "But, I didn't know that either... How come you never told me, Jamie?" she looked back at him.

"I didn't know until someone told me." Jamie shrugged honestly.

"I heard about your folks, James," Megan frowned sympathetically. "I'm so sorry to hear about that, but you know, you can always stay here."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fahlenbock, but I'd rather not." Jamie replied apologetically.

"Please, you can call me Megan, and I insist," Megan told him firmly, but still smiled. "Any friend of my little Gwen is welcome here."

"Thanks, Mrs-I mean, Megan."

"So, where's Jaden?" Gwen asked, looking around, surprised not to see someone she was very close with around here.

"Who's Jaden?" Jamie looked to her.

"My little brother."

"He went to his friend's house to spend the night," Megan informed with a smile. "I made dinner for all of you, we're having steak tonight"

Jamie instantly smiled. "Yum."

* * *

After dinner, Gwen and Jamie went into Gwen's room. It looked a lot like where all Goth people rooms look like. It was completely black with the window blinds blocking out any ray of sunshine and there were nearly skulls everywhere, but there were dimly lit candles in the room. Gwen felt so glad to have her old room back and Jaden didn't even ask if she could have it while she was gone like many younger siblings.

"Nice room." Jamie said.

"Thanks," Gwen replied. "So, did you enjoy talking to the others?"

"Yeah, I was worried about Justine, she looks so scared... I could tell by her eyes."

"Yeah, she did have it rough," Gwen looked around her room, really liking to be back and decided to reflect with him. "Her mom isn't exactly 'Mother of the Year'... I feel bad for both her and Justin."

"I talked to Justin and he's not actually a bad person to talk to, him and I are similiar somewhat." Jamie said as he joined her.

"Justin is actually not a bad guy like Alejandro," Gwen admitted. "But, did you know that the twins weren't born in Canada?"

"Really, where are they from?"

"Hawaii."

"Wow, both Justin and Justine?"

"Yep."

"Didn't even know about that."

"Yeah, Justine is eye candy to boys everywhere," Gwen sighed. "Even my brother had the hots for her."

"Basically every guy is saying 'Justine, let me be your Prince Charming'." Jamie deadpanned.

This made Gwen laugh. "She told me that she wants someone to like her for her and not her beauty..." she said softly then.

"I wonder who that could be?"

"She's gonna be in Season 4 along with Abby and the new contestants." Gwen sounded relieved that she wouldn't be forced to do Total Drama anymore.

"I hope she'll find someone."

"Me too... Now then... Jamie, come sit on the bed with me."

Jamie did as told and both of them leaned closer to each other and kissed, Gwen's hands were around his neck and Jamie's hands were around her waist, both tongues was wrestling with each other they been doing that for the last 25 minutes.

"Wow, you're a great kisser." Gwen breathed.

"I should be saying that to you, my little goth girl." Jamie chuckled, playing with the fact that he was older than her.

Gwen smirked in return. "You're creative, my shadow master."

"You know about that!?"

Gwen scoffed, rolling her dark-colored eyes. "Of course, I'm not dumb like Lindsay!" she then smiled to him. "I can tell because you both saved my life in one day. But don't worry, your secret identity is safe with me."

* * *

Unknown to both of them, Megan was watching this and smiled as she then looked up.

"John, Miranda, you guys have one heck of a son... You raised him well."

The next scene was outside at night, when two stars were shining brightly for a minute, this turned out best for both Gwen and her shadow.

 **The End**


End file.
